User blog:Dark Priest Hargon/Pure Evil Proposal: Herobrine (Gameknight999)
Herobrine is a famous creepypasta form Minecraft that is probably known by many people. Although Herobrine as a creepypasta failed to be Pure Evil, I am pretty sure his counterpart from the Gameknight999 novel series will qualifies. What is the work? Gameknight999 is a series of novel that is about a Minecraft player with the username of Gameknight999 who some how managed to end up stucking in the sandbox game and find out that the mobs in the game have life and has conscious. He than helps the villager mobs to fight against Herobrine, who is an evil artificial intelligence that has armies of monsters and have a desire to escape the Minecraft world to destroy humanity. Who is Herobrine? The Gameknight99 Herobrine is an artificial intelligence that is created by a user named Entity303, when Herobrine entered the world of Minecraft, the mobs in the game all gains conscious. He originally wanted to have the monsters to help the villagers, only to be attacked by them. Which made Herobrine wanted to have his revenge on them. He first created four monster kings and a monster queen, they are Vo-Lok the zombie king, Erebus the Enderman king, Oxus the Creeper King, Malacoda the ghast king and Shaikulud the spider queen to help him to complete his goal. Vo-Lok is soon taken down and destroyed by Gameknight. Herobrine than decided to have the creepers to become suicidal bombers even though Oxus objected. Herobrine than threatens to kill him. So Oxus has no choice but let the virus to command his creepers.Gameknight soon convinced Oxus to abandon Herobrine with his creepers and made the creeper king to live a peaceful life under a volcano. After the demise of Erebus and Malacoda, Herobrine created Xa-Tul, another zombie king. However Xa-Tul is soon defeated by Gameknight. Herobrine than tortured Xa-Tul for his failure. He than had Shaikulud to team up with him to kill Orcale the anti-virus, but failed to do so after Herobrine is driven off by wolves and Shaikulud is shot to her death. Herobrine soon created four more monster kings to aid him. However that doesn't prevent him from getting trapped in a pig's body. Herobrine is soon throw into the Void, and possessed the EnderDragon, and attacked the Overworld and wanted to cut the server he is on from other sever, which will kill everyone on that sever, however he is still stopped for good. Herobrine than possessed Gameknight's friend, Herder, so Gameknight won't be willing to attack him as it means Herder will be killed too. However, Gameknight and his dad came up with a plan. After they went back to the physical world. Herobrine tried to escape and is trapped in a hard disk, which is destroyed by Gameknight's dad, thus erasing the existance of Herobrine completely for good. Even after his destruction, the monster kings except Feyd the Enderman King and Oxus still followed Herobrine's last command. Most of them are involved with destroying all villagers. However, Xa-Tul is the most dangerous among them as the command he received is to crash the main server, which will destroy all life in Minecraft, in the end, Feyd sacrificed himself to kill Xa-Tul. Thus ending his crisis once and for all. Heinous Standard Herobrine knows how to be good, as he originally wanted to help the villagers, but is driven evil when he got rejected by them. He has absolutely no regards towards anyone other than himself. He even had creepers to explode against their king's wishes and later threatens to kill him for objection and torture Xa-Tul for his failure. In the end he even tried to destroy all life in Minecraft. Mitigating factors None. His backstory of getting rejected and attacked by villagers is not an explanation of his act. Final thoughts This version of Herobrine might be the most evil one among other counterparts. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals